


Fixing Steve Rogers

by goldtitaniumman



Series: Steps On How To Live [1]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Steve, M/M, Steve Has Issues, tony makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldtitaniumman/pseuds/goldtitaniumman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Tony Stark's Three Step Plan To Fix Steve Rogers'<br/>After the battle in Manhattan Steve becomes stuck in a depressing, monotonous routine. Just when he begins to lose hope, he's kidnapped by Tony Stark. <br/>Tony attempts to 'fix him' which will either be the beginning of something specetular, or a horribly traumatising experience; both Steve and JARVIS are betting on the latter.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Will Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred over from ff.net  
> Rating mostly apples in the last chapter.

Steve had a routine.

After the Avengers saved the world and went their separate ways he had to start a new life. Move on. And that's just what he did, well, somewhat.

Every day he would wake up, clean his room at S.H.I.E.L.D - since his previous apartment was destroyed- work out for two hours at their gym, shower, then go out and help with cleanup of New York until he was so exhausted that thinking wasn't even possible. Then he would drag himself back to HQ, pass out, and repeat.

It was a good life. Or at least that's what he told himself.

After three months of his routine he opened the door to his room and barely stopped the surprise yelp from escaping his lips.

Lying on his bed like he owned the place -with his dirty street shoes, and sunglasses still on no less- was Tony Stark.

Steve opened his mouth to talk but was stopped when Stark gracefully held up his index finger and continued typing on his tiny screen.

Steve ground his teeth and closed the door behind him, after a minute Stark stood up wearing a cocky grin. Steve took a minute to appreciate the fact that someone could be so confident in a place that they have never been, and then promptly resumed being angry.

"This is the part where you say 'Hi Tony. How are you?'" Stark supplied, grin widening.

Steve fought a sigh. "What can I do for you Mr. Stark?" he asked trying to keep the venom out of his voice. Since the invasion they had shook hand and Steve recognized that he was wrong about Stark… well mostly wrong.

But he was tried and he could see the dirt from Stark's shoes on the bed he just wanted to crawl into and pass out.

"Well since you asked so politely, you can help me kidnap you," Stark stated matter-of-factly.

Taking a deep breath Steve repeated a mantra of calm in his mind. "What are you talking about?"

"I am going to kidnap you. Take you to my house. Then I'm going to fix you," he explained without a hint that he was kidding.

"Fix me?" Steve asked, quickly losing patience with is conversation.

"Yup," Stark announced proudly obnoxiously popping the p, "you're sad, and I am going to fix that, and to do that I created a plan that involves you coming with me. So we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

That was it, Steve was done, who the hell did this guy think he was? He broke into his room just to insult him, and he didn't even take off his stupid sunglasses, for God's sake its night and they're inside!

"I. Am. Fine," Steve bit out through clenched teeth. "I'm not going with you and you couldn't make me if you tried, now get out!" The second the words left his moth he felt bad, especially when he saw Stark deflate, but he just wanted to sleep! A saint would lose their patience with this man, and Steve definitely wasn't a saint.

Stark gave a theatrical sigh. "Fine. It was nice to see you again anyway Mr. Rogers," he said extending his right hand.

If shaking his hand would make Stark leave then he could do it. He gripped the extended hand and instantly retracted his hand when he felt a sharp sting like a bug bite or a needle being inserted. "What the hell was that!" he exclaimed.

Stark's smirk was back but this one was more devious and made Steve's heart race. "Oh that? That was a tranquilizer. I suggest you sit down before you hit the ground"

His vision started to blur, and in anger he pounced on one of the fuzzy Stark-shape outlines. He hissed and landed on the bed with a thud.

As he lost consciousness he heard Stark's voice over him, "This should be fun"

The second he woke up he swore he was going to rip….

Waking up with a gasp, Steve struggled off the blankets that covered him and sprang to his feet.

"Oh goodie, you're up," a voice said from behind him.

Turning around he saw Stark lounging comfortably with his legs crossed under him barely sparing him a glance before returning his attention to the screen in front of him.

"Stark!" he growled, unable recognize his own voice so filled with anger.

That only made Stark's smile grow. "Not a morning person?" he quipped.

Clenching his fists Steve took a step towards Stark. "Start talking," he demanded.

"Tisk tisk Captain," Stark tutted making his way out of the room. Without looking back he motioned for Steve to follow.

Taking a few calming breaths Steve tried to remember the prayer for patience he learned from his mother, then made his way out of the room.

The apartment was a large open plan space that was probably bigger than the entire floor he stayed on at S.H.I.E.L.D. The large windows that dominated most of the walls showed him that they were still in New York, and really high up, so most likely Stark Tower. Good, he can easily find his way back to HQ from here, of course that's after he strangles Stark.

He heard a whistle. "Over here Captain Crunch, make it quick we have a schedule to stick to." Stark was standing in front of a huge… T.V? He assumed it was a TV but it was just images on what looked like a very thin wall.

Steve stomped over to Stark's side. "We don't have anything, you are going to show me out and I am going to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. And you can be sure that Director Fury will hear about this," Steve shouted, using his best Captain America Voice.

Stark didn't seem fazed, he just touched things on his screen and Steve turned to see the images on the wall change to the words 'Three Step Plan To Fix Steve Rogers by Tony Stark (all rights reserved)'

"Really you're threatening to call your daddy on me? Weak Steven, very weak." Flopping himself onto the couch Stark continued. "Here is how it is. I put the tower in lock down, which means no one in or out. We are going to be in here for as long as it takes for me to go through all three stages."

Dramatic pause.

"And what are the three stages?" Stark asked himself. "They are anger" the image on the screen changed to the word 'anger' in big green letters, "sadness," the image changed again to show the new word in blue surrounded in crying yellow faces, "and last but not least acceptance," this time the word was in bright pink with butterflies. "Brilliant right?"

"I'm leaving," Steve said walking towards the elevator and pressing the down button.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Captain Rogers," A crisp English accented voice announced.

Steve looked questioningly back at Stark, "oh that's JARVIS he's my AI, he has the tower on lock down as I said: he will release it when you complete the program." He announced with an amused smile, clearly loving this.

"What if I strangle you will it open the doors?" Steve asked (only 48% seriously) with the glare he reserved for Nazi soldiers, but apparent now only serves the purpose of further entertaining Stark, judging from the amused chuckle.

"Feisty Cap, I like it. And to answer your question: no. Trying to kill me will just make JARVIS employ the security measures that will make you piss you pants. Not that it matters your pants are really ugly anyway."

Steve spared a quick self-conscious looked down at his khakis that were covered in dirt from the rebuilding project he worked on yesterday- or what he assumed was yesterday, he had no idea how long he was knocked out-. When he looked up he saw Stark motioning with one finger from him to come over.

Searching around the room for another window to freedom Steve realized just how fortified the apartment really was, there was no way he could get out, at least not without his shield.

Fuck!

He walked back into the living room and sat in the chair furthest away from Stark and crossed his arms over his chest, it was childish but being kidnapped will do that to a person. "What do I have to do to get out of here?"

Stark rolled his eyes and changed the images on the screen as he spoke, "Finally a good question. There are three stages involved in each step."

"First Anger there is: yelling, fighting and breaking shit.

"Sadness: crying, sad movies, and eating copious amounts of junk food.

"Acceptance (and this is where it get good) we have: reading up on all the people you left behind, visiting their graves, and then you get your prize which can be anything you want, I'm a billionaire so it really could be anything you want. So what do you think?"

Steve sat frozen, he couldn't imagine visiting the graves of his friends. He had completely avoided facing their ghosts and now Stark wanted to bring all of that back up? No way.

"Whoa! Christ Steve breathe, this wouldn't be very effective if you die before we get to the first stage," Stark pleaded, as he rushed over and placed is hands on Steve's shoulders, with what sounded like genuine worry in his voice.

"I am not doing that," He whispered feeling cracks appearing in his carefully constructed wall. Hating how weak his voice sounded he cleared his throat "I'm not doing any of those. You're going to open the doors and let me out!" He said pushing Stark away and standing.

"I really can't do that Steve, tell him Jar."

"I'm afraid Sir is correct. I will not be able to stop the lock down procedure until your program is completed. But for the record I strongly advised Sir against this method of therapy," JARVIS said, apparently AIs could sound apologetic.

"Shut up, no one asked you. You will both thank me when this is over." Stark said to the room, then he turned to Steve. "Now for the first step we have to go the basement follow me," he declared striding away from Steve into another room.

Steve didn't follow, he sank to the couch with his head in his hands contemplating his options for what seemed liked hours. Finally he decided that if it got him out of here he would play Stark's stupid game then when he got out he would get Fury to kick him off the team, or kill him himself… probably just kick him off the team. He had heard great things about War Machine, he was sure James Rhodes would gladly take Stark's place on the team. With that in mind he looked at the ceiling "JARVIS?" he tried.

"Yes Captain Rogers?"

"Can you show me where Mr. Stark went?"

"With pleasure. And may I say, good luck."


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is a bit... rough (yeah, let's go with rough) in this chapter, it's not how he really is (as you'll see later). It's just 'the whole waking up and finding out that everyone you love is dead thing' (as Tony says) that makes him all rage-y. But fear not, cute Steve still lives, you just need to peel off the layers to find him.
> 
> And Tony is an insensitive ass but it's all part of his master plan.

JARVIS lead him to a door in the room that Stark entered which concealed an elevator. After a short ride down the doors opened into a giant underground hangar that was almost completely empty except for a row of what looked like glassware, baseball bats, a car and the Iron Man armor.

"Finally decided to join me huh? Good we can start," Stark walked over and handed him one of the baseball bats.

Steve reluctantly took it and followed him to the rows, and as he as suspected there were various glass plates cups and some glass sculptures.

"We're gonna start with yelling. I was nice enough to make a list of words since you probably only ever get as creative as 'hell.'" A list of words and phrases that would make a soldier blush appeared on the wall in front of them, and what do know, Steve couldn't help but blush a little. He hoped the other man didn't notice.

"God you're adorable" Stark commented, clearly to himself, but Steve heard and started to blush more but then quickly schooled his face back into the apathetic mask he promised himself he would wear for the remainder of this… whatever this was.

"Aw, don't be that way Ice Cappuccino. Fine whatever, to pass this station you have to yell all of these words, then for the freestyle portion you get to string them together while smashing all of this glassware." He made a wide sweeping motion to encompass the rows.

Steve consider putting up a fight but he just wanted to home and if yelling at Stark while breaking his stuff got him there faster then, well, that's just a sacrifice he would have to make. So focusing on the screen he started reading the words, "crap, shit, fuc-"

"No, no, no, unacceptable, I don't want you to just say the words I want you to feel them. OH! J, play us something with feeling, loud enough to melt our brains but not so loud that I wouldn't be able hear Cap in the Hat's poetry reading"

"As you say Sir." Was that an exasperated sigh? Can AIs sigh too?

Loud drums and grating guitar chords accompanied a singer exclaiming that he is 'back in black', bust from unseen speakers.

"Now Mr. Rogers are you prepared to take a very unusual stroll through your neighborhood? You don't get that reference but it doesn't matter, just scream the words until I say stop m'kay? Peachy."

Grinding his teeth Steve stared again.

About an hour later Steve's throat was sore from yelling when Stark cut the music walking over to the armor to let it envelop him. Clanking back to Steve he flipped up the face plate and it took all of Steve self-control to keep from taking the bat to that stupid cocky grin.

"Wow you look murderous which is perfect for this part. I am going to throw these this at you and you're going to smash 'em. And because I always put safety first you have to put on this protective suit and these goggles." Stark tossed him a baggy yellow sheet and goggles.

"I don't need them," Steve said throwing them aside, tone leaving no room for argument.

"Okeydokey Cap-a-rooney," Stark said lightly. "Back up so I have room to get some speed behind these. Good, perfect. So just some back ground knowledge, every piece on these racks cost at least a hundred dollars."

Steve gaped, there was no way he was destroying thousands of dollars' worth of stuff just to entertain this madman. But before he could vocalize his protests Stark sent a plate flying towards his head.

Steve defensively swung the bat shattering the plate.

"Fuck yes!" Stark yelled somehow sounding like an over-excited five year old even with the robotic filter of the armor.

"Are you crazy?" Steve yelled

"I'm a billionaire so it's actually pronounced eccentric. Remember what I said this is freestyle time; to pass you have to smash and cuss like sailor"

Steve took a breath, this gets me out of here faster, he repeated over and over in his mind.

Stark threw a very intricately designed glass egg.

Almost two hours later found Steve was surrounded by shiny glass shards watching as Stark inspected the almost empty shelves with a manic grin. He didn't feel any better, in fact he felt angrier, and when he hit the last crystal goblet he couldn't help the feeling disappointment.

Apparently Stark noticed. "Don't worry Cappy Shack, there's more smashing to do. See that car over there, you're gonna destroy it. And before you ask, yes it's new and no you do not want to know how much it costs."

"Why the fu- heck." Almost three hours of non-stop swearing was apparently enough to form a habit, "would I destroy a brand new car"

"I could just say 'because I said so' but if you must know it's because you live in your head, and that's a world where you only do what expected of you and not what you want. And what you want is to break that car, smashing it will break you out of your cycle of self-denial while also acting as a channel for the anger you feel about the whole waking up and finding out that everyone you love is dead thing," he stated matter-of-factly.

Steve didn't reply, he only the tightened his grip on the bat, Stark must have re-enforcing it because it didn't bend under the force of Steve's anger.

"Comments, questions, concerns? No? Good! Music Jeeves" loud music again blared through the speakers.

Steve let the music move through him as he lifted the bat and smashed the windshield. Stark didn't say swearing was part of this step but if felt really fucking good anyway.

Three hours later the car was nothing more than scraps of metal.

Steve turned around and noticed that he was alone. How long had he been smashing this car by himself… just because he wanted to?

Just then the elevator doors opened to reveal Stark sans armor. "Whoa, when I left that thing still looked like a car, now it's more…" Stark tilted his head to the right, "modern art, hmm. Anyway I come bearing gifts."

He set the two plates along with bottles for water on the ground before sitting cross-legged beside one.

He pushed the other to Steve's feet. "How do I know they're not drugged? You don't seem to have a problem with that," he asked taking a seat by his plate.

Stark barked a laugh that caught Steve off guard making him pause mid-bite.

"That was funny Stevie Wonder. I didn't know you made jokes." Stark sounded happily surprised.

He supposed he did just make a joke, one of his first since waking up, and it felt... easy. huh.

Steve devoured his sandwich in minutes and wordlessly Stark offered the other half of his. Steve looked up to thank him but stopped himself when he remembers that he was being held prisoner. Instead he ate it quickly and downed two bottles of water.

"Done? Good now for the fun part, Jarvis will be controlling the armor while it kicks your ass."

Iron Man came to life where it stood and started to approach him as Stark retreated into a room surrounded by thick glass walls. Steve briefly wondered why Stark wasn't controlling the armor.

"I am to inform you that all objects in the room are fair to use, the repulsors are at minimum intensity so at most they should feel like a punch, and for you to end the fight simply scream 'uncle'. Are you ready?" JARVIS spoke through Iron Man.

"Um, yeah, sure JARVIS" Steve picked up the bat and nodded

"For what it's worth Captain, I am quite sorry about this."

Iron Man raised its arm and fired the repulsors.

Just over seven hours later and Steve understood why Stark didn't man the armor: the fight was still going. Any normal human would be completely beat walking around in 300 pound armor for that long.

Steve expected to just smash the arc reactor and shut the suit down but it was almost impossible to get close to it. Since it was just a robot it had unlimited stamina, and although it never left the ground the repulsors were still a bitch.

Don't get him wrong, Steve got some good shots in, his knuckles were still bloodied from where the cuts already healed, but he could feel his heart pounding erratically.

"Uncle," Steve finally relented. The armor stopped its sprint towards him.

"Enjoy your movies Captain," was all JARVIS said before the eyes and chest of the armor went dark.

Steve struggled to catch his breath, it had been about thirteen hours since he came down here with Stark and he was barely fighting down the urge to vomit. As if planned, a garbage can was place in front of him, he grabbed it dropping to his knees and puked until there was nothing left.

At some point tears started running down his face but Stark didn't comment and Steve couldn't bring himself to care. When he finally finished Stark handed him a towel, wiping his mouth he slowly got to feet.

After a minute Stark started towards the elevator, Steve followed.


	3. Sadness and Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cries and we find out why Tony is helping.
> 
> This one's my favourite because I love seeing younger Tony.

Steve cries and we find out why Tony is helping.

This one's my favourite because I love seeing younger Tony.

When they got back to the living room the screen announced 'The Notebook.'

Stark led him to the couch in front of it then handed him a fluffy blanket and pillow before taking a seat in a chair that faced away from Steve and the screen. Steve was glad, he didn't want Stark to see him like this.

When they were both seated the movie started.

Steve wanted to resist the urge to cry but he had no more fight left in him. He could see in influence of his time on the hair and clothes in the movie, and the relationship between the main characters made his heart feel tight.

Before he knew it tears were streaming down his face, and he let them, it's not like anyone could see him. Stark was facing away bobbing his head to the music from his head phones, and Steve assumed JARVIS was watching but he didn't mind, so he let himself cry for the first time this century.

Halfway through he started to think about all those that he lost, Peggy, Howard, Bucky, all of the HC. Instead of feeling angry for being cheated out of a life with them he just felt a hollow loneliness that threatened to consume him.

And he let it.

The end of the movie marked the obliteration of the flood gates, leaving him laying curled up on his side sobbing. He was just so tired that the voice in his mind telling him not to be weak was barely an audible whisper.

The screen changed to the words 'Forrest Gump,' Stark silently placed, what can only be described as a bucket, of ice cream in front of him, along with several other colourful bags, then he went back to his place.

A growl from his stomach made Steve start eating but the deep gnawing sadness made him continue way pass the point of gluttony.

The next four other movies passed in a blur as Steve finally allowed himself to grieve for those he'd lost.

After Beauty and the Beast the movies changed to less sad ones with happy endings. Half way through Princess Bride his tears stopped flowing and Steve found himself actually wanting to see what would happen next.

Stark kept bringing more and more food but gradually shifted from candy to granola bars, fruits and vegetables.

By the end of Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory he fell asleep, and the next morning he was in the same room he first woke in.

The first thing Steve noticed was that he didn't have to drag himself out of bed, in fact he felt lighter and got out of bed with a small spring in his step.

Steve left the room and found food spread out on the kitchen table along with a note. He ate the food then went to read the note.

_Cap's to do list:_

_Eat the food_

_Sit on the couch_

_Read all the files/ watch all the videos that JARVIS brings up_

_meet me downstairs_

_I'll see you later Cap._

He sucked in a quick breath, he had forgotten about this part, there was no way he could do this… but he had to.

He wouldn't actually admit it to Stark's face, but he was right, he did need to move on and he can't do that with the ghost of all his friends hanging around.

Releasing his breath Steve took the same seat on the couch and clutched the now clean pillow and blanket from the night before.

The first name that appeared was Dum Dum's, with another deep breathe he started reading the biography.

Steve was shocked, mostly by the fact the he had gotten through all of the Howling Commandos and didn't shed one tear, but mostly by the fact that there was nothing to cry about. Every one of them went to great thing, and died at an old age surrounded by loved ones.

He assumed that the crying would start when he got to Peggy but he was wrong. She had kids, got married, and was even the director of S.H.I.E.L.D for a while!

That's when he realized that he had been mourning the sudden death of everyone he loved but that wasn't what happened at all. He may not have been there but they all lived full lives and if he had been awake to experience it with them he would be celebrating their lives, not moping over their death, that's not what they would have wanted.

The last name was Howard and Steve was excited to find out what happened to his friend. The biography was filled with all the wonderful things he did, how he helped stopped the war, started a multi-billion dollar international company, had a family, created charities and so much more. Reading about his death was hard but the pain was more of dull ache rather than the sharp stab he felt every time he time he thought about him before.

Then the videos started.

The first one showed Howard in his lab looking just as he had when Steve went under.

'Hey Steve, we've been looking for you for about a year now and obviously we haven't found you so I thought I'd do these yearly updates to tell you what you missed.'

Howard went on to tell him stories from the front, funny things that happened in the lab and Peggy even made an appearance in the second video.

Steve watched as Howard on the screen aged without losing any of his spirit or enthusiasm.

'Hey Steve I wanted to show you something,' Howard turned the camera to show a woman holding a baby, 'this is Anthony and he's my son. God that still feels weird to say, "I have a son". Anyway I'm still going on the expedition this year to look for you, but maybe in time Anthony will be coming with me too.'

Five videos later Howard was sitting in his office like he had been in the last few but this time he had a young boy with wild brown hair and warm chocolate eyes standing beside him.

'Hey Steve, this is Anthony he insisted he talk to you.'

'Hey Cap' Steve couldn't help but smile, Stark- no, calling that child 'Stark' felt wrong- Anthony looked so different yet so similar. His eyes are less bright and open now, but his smile is same one he wore when he saw that Steve had destroyed car.

Steve guessed that it must actually be his real smile, which made him realize that all the other smiles he's seen him wear at parties and galas must have been fake.

'I wanted to show you what I made, it's a circuit board, you probably don't get it, but that's OK most people don't but I do 'cause I'm a genius.'

'It's not nice to brag Anthony'

'Shush Dad, it's not bragging if it true' Howard rolled his eyes, 'As I was saying, you don't get it but when you wake up I can show you how to make one. All of your friends are really old like my Dad so you can play with me. You can be my best friend, I already have a best friend but he's not Captain America so you out rank him' Steve laughed, a real honest laugh and it felt good. It was impossible not to be happy watching the blind excited optimism in Anthony's eyes.

'It is time for your lunch young master' Said a familiar voice

'Coming Jarvis, I have to go Cap but I'll see you later, and don't forget best friends!'

Howard continued telling him about Anthony's work and awards with strange detachment, as though he's talking about an invention rather than his own son.

Anthony didn't appear again until Howard signed off about ten videos later. Howard finished and the screen went black as it always did between videos but then flashed quickly back to life to show Anthony.

'Hey cap its Anthony, you can call me Tony' he looked about sixteen and was sitting in a lab wearing the same AC/DC shirt that Steve saw him wearing in the hanger yesterday, it was definitely bigger on him then. 'My father locks these files but I swear that man forgets that I'm a genius sometimes. Anyway I wanted to say hey, well, actually, I wanted to say something way more depressing but I thought I'd start light.

'But here it goes: Everyone who was alive when you were is either dead or really old, and I know that sounds harsh as fuck, but it's true. When we find you they'll probably be all gone but I'll probably be here so you should know it'll be OK. I mean I'm not known for tact or ability to comfort people but I'll try really really hard to make suck less.

'And because you missed so much I can help you catch up. Movies have gotten way better, lots more sex, it's great. So it's a date…well you know, not a date date, not that I'm opposed to that, it's not illegal anymore, trust me I know…' Tony sighed and hid his face in his face behind his hands, cheeks coloring slightly. 'Jesus I can't believe I just said that, forget you heard it, but you're Captain America: paragon of acceptance and all that jazz, so you're probably fine with it. Anyway, so it's a date, me, you, couch, a shit ton of junk food and like fifty years of pop culture to catch up on.' Anthony gave a shy smile. 'I'll see you later Cap.'

One more video, just featuring Howard, later and the screen turned off.

"JARVIS what happened?"

"The next year Howard Stark passed away Captain, there are no more videos."

"Oh. Um, Anthony didn't make any?"

"No he did not, I believe he was busy running a company, then surviving in a cave, then fighting blood poisoning and sociopaths, then-"

"Yeah. JARVIS I get it. Thanks."

"Sir has requested I inform you to put on the suit on the bed in your room and meet him in the garage."

"OK, thanks again JARVIS," he said with a goofy smile, all he could think was _'he waited for me!' ___


	4. The Prize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am _so _sorry about the mistakes, I've been working on fixing them._  
>  I've also decided to make this a series. The first chapter of the next part will be posted soon._

As Steve got ready to meet Tony he thought about the way he had acted since waking up. He pushed everyone away, he ignored him team...

He acted like a bully.

Especially to Anthony. Anthony who had waited his whole life for him and the first thing Steve did was yell at him, and Tony still goes out of his way to help him.

Shrugging on the jacket of his suit Steve made his way into the elevator that descended to the basement garage. Stepping out he saw St-Anthony leaning against a modest black car tapping away at his phone.

"Ready?" Anthony asked not waiting for an answer before pocketing the device and getting into the car.

"Sorry." Was all Steve could think to say as he took a seat in the front of the car.

"Wow you really are Captain America, I drug you, kidnap you and hold you against your will then you apologize to me." Tony chuckled shaking his head.

"I was awful to you. You wanted to help and I fought you the entire way, so thank you Anthony."

"Don't thank me, thank the three step plan, it's tried and proven. And if we're gonna be on first names you can call me Tony."

"You don't like 'Anthony'?"

Tony hesitated. "No I like it fine, it sounds good when you say, its just, no one really calls me that…" he finally said with a shrug

Steve examined the man in front of him for a moment, he could see pieces of the different versions from the videos, his nose, his wild hair, the way he spoke when he was nervous, "I like Tony but I reserve the right to use 'Anthony'."

That earned Steve one of those genuine smiles and he couldn't help but return it brightly with one of his own

"Who did you try this on before?"

Tony's smile wavered for a second "oh, uh, me" he mumbled waving off any further questions.

Steve couldn't see Tony's eyes through the dark glasses but Steve could tell that he didn't want to elaborate, so he let it go and leaned back as they drove off.

The ride was quiet but it felt comfortable, like they've know each other for years and were fine to just share in each other's company.

They pulled up to a cemetery and Tony passed him a piece a paper.

"I'm going to get you a phone when we get back because you have no idea how much it hurts me to keep having to actually write stuff on paper," Steve offered a consolatory smile. "Stop doing that with your face it's hard to stay mad at you. Now get the flowers from the trunk and follow the directions to the graves."

Steve took Tony's instructions and visited the graves or memorials of all his lost friends.

When he got back to the car Tony took off his sunglasses and turned to him with a grin. "So you've completed the process, what prize do you choose? A trip to France, a night with a model? A night with two models?" He asked wiggling his brows.

Steve stared into Tony's eyes for a long moment, and before he could over think his actions and deny himself what he wanted, he pulled him into a kiss.

Tony made a surprised noise before dropping the sunglasses to pull Steve in by his shirt. The kiss started out chaste but quickly intensified when Tony threw his arms around Steve's shoulders and licked his way into Steven's mouth. It was Steve's turn to be surprised but he also adjusted putting his hands on Anthony's hips.

"Anthony," Steve moaned against the other man's mouth when they parted slightly.

"Yeah, definitely approve of the whole 'using my full name' thing," Tony said a little breathlessly.

Steve pressed a smile to Tony's lips before pulling away. "You should get us back to the tower, immediately," Steve said running his hand over Tony's crotch. He didn't really know where this sudden boldness came from but he liked it and Tony seemed to approve.

"God, please don't let this be a dream. I like this Steve way better," Tony said starting the car.

"There's only one me, I was just…hidden."

Luckily no cops stopped them even though Tony definitely did break a few traffic laws to get to the tower in record time.

Stumbling out of the elevator, with Tony's lips on his neck, Steve took a second to look around. They were on the same floor where they took out Loki but it was now completely renovated

"Nuh uh," Tony chastised, toeing off his shoes as he pulled Steve into his bedroom, "not the time for looking around, you'll get the grand tour later, right now: sex."

Steve's legs bumped against the bed and Tony pushed down then slid to his knees in front of him, pulling off Steve's shoes before starting on his belt.

Steve felt the pressure caused by his trousers release and transition into the welcomed heat of Tony's mouth. He would have been embarrassed by the sound he made but he was far too distracted by the tight wetness as Tony hollowed his cheeks.

Using the small bit of brain power he land left Steve focused on pulling off his shirt off and slipping a hand into Tony's hair.

To show his approval Tony moaned sending sparks of pleasure down Steve's spine.

Tony flattened his tongue and licked up the length of Steve's cock ending at the head where he swirled it around before taking Steve fully again. A long forgotten heat started pooling in Steve's gut and he tugged lightly on Tony's hair to warn him.

Pulling off with a pop Tony looked up at him and smiled. "How would you like to do this?" he asked hoarsely moving up to kneel on the bed between Steve's legs.

"I've never done this with a guy, so, um, you should probably… take the lead"

Tony added a raised an eyebrow to his smirk. "You're going to let me fuck you?"

"I'm sure you will make it good," Steve said honestly, looking into Tony's eyes.

Tony's eyes softened, smirk transforming into a real smile as he pulled Steve in for a soft passionate kiss.

When he pulled back he looked determined. "Move up more on the bed. I'm gonna make this so good for you Steve," Tony promised. Steve moved as instructed and propped himself up on his elbows to watch Tony undress.

He traced the lines of lean muscle with his eyes when Tony lifted his shirt, then followed the small trail of hair as Tony pulled down his jeans and boxers.

Steve couldn't help but reach down and stroke himself at the sight of Tony, hard and already leaking.

"Fuck," Tony breathed watching Steve. He quickly moved to straddle Steve's hips and grind his hips down rhythmically. "You're so big, the next time we do this I definitely need you in me."

Steve smiled at the thought of a next time. He knew that they were jumping into this but wanted to show Tony how thankful was, and knowing that Tony wanted more was greater than Steve expected.

He also couldn't ignore his physical own response to the thought of being inside of Tony, the tightness, the wet heat, taking Tony apart from the inside out, all of it made him shutter and buck up in search of friction.

"fuck, you really like that idea don't you?" Tony commented judging Steve's response. "We don't have to wait till next time you know? You could have me now."

"I," Steve swallowed, "I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Tony leaned down to whisper against Steve's ear. "I could ride you, that way I still get control and you get to be in me."

Steve didn't think he'd be able to form words so he just turned his head capturing Tony's lips in a messy heated kiss.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Tony murmured moving to bend over the side table to search through the drawers.

Steve sat up and leaned against the head board running his fingertips down the line of Tony's spine, sliding a teasing finger over Tony's hole.

Tony shuttered. "Stop that I can't find anything with you distracting"

Steve smiled and did it one more time before removing his hand.

Tony found a bottle of lube and a condom and placed them beside Steve before returning to straddle his thighs.

Steve tossed the condom over the side of the bed and took the bottle, he poured some of the contents over his fingers and slipped a slick digit over Tony's entrance.

Tony responded immediately, placing his hands on Steve's shoulders for stability, releasing a long moan.

Steve ran one finger over Tony's hole stopping a few times to circle the rim before returning to his slow strokes.

Tony breaths started coming out in ragged pants, he grabbed Steve's wrist stopping his motion. Steve pulled his eyes away from the sight between Tony's thighs and met his eyes.

"I swear to God if you don't stop teasing and fuck me in the next five minutes there will be consequences," Tony threatened breathlessly.

Steve took in the dark blown eyes, the pink slightly swollen lips, the messy hair, and couldn't help but smirk at the fact that he was so easily able to reduce Tony to mess. "Sorry," he said not sounding the least bit apologetic.

But Steve took pity on him and finally slipped in one finger and moved it around slowly. God, Tony was so tight and warm the thought of being inside of him made Steve's cock twitch in anticipation. Slipping in another finger Steve crooked then once experimentally, then again when Tony let out a loud throaty moan and pressed himself down onto Steve's fingers.

"F-fuck, stop that or this is going to be very short," Tony gasped. Steve slipped in another finger. "OK I'm ready, get in me now," Tony demanded.

Steve took a deep breath and slowly pulled out his fingers. He lined himself up and tried to stay still as Tony slowly brought himself down.

"Fuuuuck," Tony groaned.

Steve mouth fell open wordlessly as he leaned his head back against the head board. It felt so much better than he'd imagined.

He focused on trying to make this last and slid his hand up Tony's thighs squeezing his hips hard enough to leave small finger shaped bruises.

After a minute of adjustment Tony began to lift himself up and down, moaning shamelessly with his head thrown back.

When Steve started to pull Tony's hips forward and trust up to match Tony's motion, he hit that spot made Tony's rhythm turn fast and erratic.

With only a few more rough thrusts Tony was coming.

Steve continued to thrust up as Tony clenched down around him, coming apart just as Tony began to come down from his euphoric haze.

Steve sat for a moment breathing slow uneven breaths. Only a few days ago he hand no one left in the world now he was as connected to another person as one could be.

Eventually Tony pulled off to go grab a wash cloth and wipe them both down.

When they were both clean enough to sleep comfortably Tony threw a blanket over them and pressed his back against Steve's chest with a mumbled command of 'sleep'.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony pressing a kiss into his hair.

He knew that everything wasn't magically perfect, he still missed his friends and his old life, but for the first time since he woke up Steve actually believed that things could be OK.


End file.
